


Even If It Was Just For A While

by NotObsess_Lie



Category: Little Mix, One Direction
Genre: AU, AU maybe?, Angst, I don't know, M/M, Unrequited Love, melancholic, mention of Zerrie, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotObsess_Lie/pseuds/NotObsess_Lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes satisfaction doesn’t mean happiness. And sometimes being happy doesn’t mean you are satisfied. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If It Was Just For A While

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Harry's POV. And the "you" person he's talking about is Zayn. And the girl is Perrie. I wrote this when I was feeling wretched and melancholic. So don't read it when you don't want sad things.

 

          I was happy in my little piece of darkness that hides me from the rest of the world. I wasn’t happy but I’m contented. Sometimes satisfaction doesn’t mean happiness. And sometimes being happy doesn’t mean you are satisfied.

          Not even my own shadow likes me because of the bleak darkness that I surrounded myself with. I didn’t ask why everyone else had to leave. No, I just knew that no one would bother to stay. Besides nobody likes a lonely boy right?

          Emptiness became my companion in the abyss that I let myself fall into. I didn’t care. I was too numb to feel anything. I’m the type that falls too hard, forgives easily, and cares too much. And it didn’t bring me any good. It made me vulnerable and broken that I didn’t bother fixing myself. Why do so when you’d be torn again?

          I’m fine. I chant that lie to myself and believed it. But you’re stupid enough to point out that I wasn’t. What do you know anyway? You don’t know my pain. You don’t know my story. And yet here you are looking at me as if you knew every fiber of my being.

          You shone too bright that it blinded my eyes. You’re too perfect to be true and I always have to pinch myself just to prove that I wasn’t dreaming. You’re slowly getting me out of the darkness that I grew to like. I don’t know if I should hate you for this but seeing that you did manage to pull me out of my own abyss, without me complaining, then I guess I’m fine with it.

          Of course there was a struggle. I fought change and tried to push you away. And stubborn as you are, you stayed. I never wanted you to. But you did. Why? I asked and you always just give me that stupid smile as an answer. The smile that tells me everything’s going to be okay.

          But it didn’t.

          I knew it would come one day. Nobody lives happily ever after, except Disney princesses. We make our own ending but sometimes Fate makes another one. And we have to fight destiny to get the ending we wanted. But I didn’t. I couldn’t because there’s no more reason to fight this battle.

          I didn’t let you get away. You let go even before I could hold on. And that’s the saddest part. I was thinking you’d stay after seeing my scars and you showed me yours. There was a connection, I felt it. But I guess I was wrong. Maybe sometimes things or people aren’t meant to be. And that’s what happened between you and me.

          You came into my life without any warning and you left without any goodbyes.

          And as I saw you under the daylight ─ from the shadows that I have crept back into ─ with her in your arms, then I realized that it wasn’t even a battle to begin with. I was simply imagining things that weren’t there. Silly me, for thinking that I could keep you. That I have a chance to make you mine when you’ve already given your heart to someone else. You didn’t say you wanted to stay, you just did and my stupid brain assumed that it was already okay.

          As much as I wish I was the reason behind your smile, I couldn’t be and with that truth, I have to let you go. Not because I don’t love you anymore but because I want you to be happy. You deserve happiness. One that I couldn’t give you.

          I guess this is goodbye. This might be a hard one because it was left unspoken. And now I’m back into being broken. But I was glad you came into my life even if it was only just for a while.

         

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it. If you cried..remember that I'm crying with you. xx


End file.
